


Komahinanami vs Quarantine

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: COVID 19, Coronavirus, F/M, Hajime is a concerned boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Nagito is immunocompromised, Shuichi makes a brief appearance, because of chemo, cancer is alluded to but not explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Just what the title saysBasically, Hajime has to do a grocery run and a Karen doesn't want to wear a mask.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Komahinanami vs Quarantine

_“-first reported cases in the country”_

_“-people are being encouraged to wear masks in public, and to limit social interaction “_

_“-a national mask mandate is being discussed, but is not expected to pass”_

_“-everyone on edge as cases of Covid 19 skyrocket.”_

***

“Do we got the eggs?”

“Yeah we got the eggs!”

“Do we got the milk?”

“Yeah we-wait no, we don’t, actually.”

Chiaki pulled the milk jug out of the fridge. “I’d be surprised if there was even half a cup left in here.

Hajime sighed as Nagito watches in amused exasperation. They just wanted to bake a cake, was that really too much to ask for?

“I think we’re due for a grocery run anyway, aren’t we?” he says.

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to get more orange juice as well.”

“Why don’t we make a list? Might as well get some non-grocery items while we’re at it.”

So they do. It ends up being fairly long, mainly because a global pandemic combined with Nagito being immunocompromised means they want to leave the apartment as little as possible.

“I’ll see you two later,” Hajime says, giving both his partners a kiss on the cheek before putting on a mask and jacket and leaving.

It’s not too cold out, all things considered, but it’s far from his preferred weather. The grocery store is only a short drive away, and he grabs the reusable bags Chiaki always keeps in the back seat before going it.

He goes about the store methodically, grabbing bagels, meat, and everything else on the list that this store sells

He’s grabbing orange juice when something catches his eye.

A woman is arguing with an employee, and, much to Hajime’s irritation, isn’t wearing a mask.

“I just don’t see why I have to wear it.”

“Ma’am, there is a sign in the store entrance that says masks are required in the store.”

“But it’s infringing on my rights!”

“Miss,” Hajime interrupts. “It’s not like that. Wearing a mask is a public courtesy. And yes, you can choose to not wear a mask, but any business also has the right to deny you service for not. You can’t have both.”

The woman huffs and glares at him. “And what gives you the right to say that?”

Hajime glares right back. “Ma’am, my boyfriend is immunocompromised. I’m just trying to not catch the virus and get him sick. And you should feel the same.”

The woman, apparently done with this conversation, rolls her eyes and walks away.

“Thanks. Are you finding everything okay?”

“You’re welcome…”

“Shuichi Saihara. Anyway, I need to get back to work. Have a nice day.”

He walks off, and Hajime finishes grabbing everything he can from this store. He’s checking out when he sees the woman from earlier. Much to his delight, she’s now wearing a mask. It’s pretty evident she’d rather not be, but Hajime considers it a victory anyway. 

There’s only a couple other stores he needs to go to to get some more specific items. (Chiaki had been complaining about the lack of batteries for their controllers and having to use the wire ones)

He manages to bring all the bags up from the car in one trip, but it’s not easy and he’s pretty sure he looks ridiculous doing it.

“Hajime? Oh goodness, let me help you with that. Oh, and keep it down. Nagito’s taking a nap.”

Chiaki’s face is a welcome sight after having to kick the door to get someone to let him in. She takes a few of the bags and walks with him to the kitchen.

“I’ll wipe everything down, you sanitize yourself. I’m not kissing you until you do.”

Hajime does as asked and flops down in the living room chair after receiving his promised kiss from Chiaki. Nagito is indeed asleep, laid out on the couch as a movie plays on the tv.

He looks so much less stressed when he’s sleeping. Hajime knew chemo would be rough, but it had taken its toll on Nagito.

He brushes back some of Nagito’s hair and kisses him on the forehead before going to assist Chiaki in putting everything away.

Nagito awakens just as they’re finally able to put the cake in the oven.

“Hey,” Hajime says as he comes over and gives him a proper kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, mostly. How was shopping?”

“Fine except for this one woman. She was arguing with an employee about wearing a mask.”

Nagito and Chiaki collectively groan.

“I swear, people like that are going to kill us all,” Nagito said irritably. “It’s not even that difficult. It might be a bit annoying, but the benefits far outweigh the slight grievances one might have.”

“Seriously. Hey, who wants to play Minecraft? Hajime got batteries, so the wireless controllers should work again.”

“Sure, there’s still a while until the cake’s done.”

Chiaki proceeded to troll her boyfriends for the next thirty minutes, though they got kisses for their troubles.

They’re eating cake, chocolate of course, and Hajime finds that, despite the situation, he’s happy.


End file.
